legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2014
210px|right 2014 voit la sortie au cinéma de La Grande Aventure LEGO (The LEGO Movie), l'introduction des thèmes Disney Princesses, La Grande Aventure LEGO, Juniors, Mixels, Les Simpson et Ultra Agents. Attention, cet article contient quelques rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses revendeurs officiels qui auraient involontairement laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. Architecture Deuxième vague : *21020 The Trevi Fountain Briques et plus Bien que deux ensembles précédemment commercialisés dans le thème Briques et plus fassent dorénavant partie du thème Juniors, le thème Briques et plus continue bien en 2014 avec la sortie d'un nouvel ensemble de briques. Castle City Des visuels de mise en scène des ensembles ont tout d'abord filtré via une notice d'instructions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. Alors que la première vague est consacrée à la police et aux super véhicules, la deuxième vague sera consacrée à l'arctique et aux trains. En attente des noms français : *60032 Arctic Snow Mobile (44 pièces) *60033 Arctic Ice Crawler (113 pièces) *60034 Arctic Helicrane (262 pièces) *60035 Arctic Outpost (374 pièces) *60036 Arctic Base Camp (733 pièces) *60050 Train Station (423 pièces) *60051 High-Speed Passenger Train (610 pièces) *60052 Cargo Train (888 pièces) *60062 Arctic Ice Breaker Un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent est également attendu pour la fin de l'année. *60063 City Advent Calendar Creator Ensembles 3-en-1 Deuxième vague : *31023 Yellow Racers *31024 Roaring Power *31026 Bike Shop & Café Ensembles Expert CUUSOO Le cinquième ensemble CUUSOO, le Rover Curiosity, est sorti le 1er janvier 2014. Un sixième ensemble, l'Exo Suit, devrait sortir vers la mi-2014. Un septième ensemble vient d'être accepté et sera consacré à SOS Fantômes, qui fête son trentième anniversaire à la mi-2014. DC Comics Super Heroes Un premier ensemble, 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Quatre ensembles Batman sont sortis fin décembre 2013. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble sorti en mars 2014 et trois ensembles DUPLO feront partie de la deuxième vague. Disney Princesses Les princesses Disney vont pour la première fois utiliser deux formats différents. Elles conservent le format DUPLO avec une nouvelle version de la figurine de la Belle au Bois Dormant et une toute nouvelle figurine, Pimprenelle, qui n'existait jusqu'à présent que sous forme de brique imprimée. Mais elles adoptent également le format des mini-poupées, avec une nouvelle forme de jupe longue et évasée et l'introduction de deux nouvelles princesses, Mérida et Raiponce. DUPLO La première vague de 2014 se compose de dix-huit ensembles, dont un seul lié à une licence externe, un ensemble Disney Princesses. La deuxième vague devrait être composée de douze ensembles, dont deux ensembles Jake et les pirates du Pays Imaginaire, un ensemble Planes, un ensemble Mickey & ses amis et pour la première fois trois ensembles DC Comics. *10579 Clubhouse Café (16 pièces, Mickey & ses amis) *10580 DUPLO Deluxe Box of Fun (95 pièces) Friends Un visuel de tous les ensembles a filtré via un site marchand. Les séries d'animaux se concentrent dorénavant sur les animaux sauvages. Les premiers visuels communiqués directement par LEGO sont présents dans le magazine LEGO Club de novembre décembre 2013 avec des vignettes de la maison de plage et des animaux de la série 4 pour annoncer le contenu du prochain numéro et une vue du ranch présente dans la publicité de dernière de couverture pour annoncer les nouveautés de 2014. Ils sont disponibles depuis fin décembre 2013 et une publicité télévisée présente la villa sur la plage et le bar à smoothie. 250px|center Les noms et le contenu des ensembles de la deuxième vague de 2014 ont déjà été dévoilés. Plusieurs d'entre eux vont traiter du sauvetage d'animaux dans la jungle, comme le confirme l'histoire contenue dans le magazine LEGO Club de janvier février 2014 : "Il a été facile de décider où nous voulions aller pour aider les animaux en détresse : direction la jungle !" À cette occasion, toutes les amies porteront une croix sur leur haut. En attente des noms français : *41047 Seal's Little Rock (37 pièces, phoque) *41048 Lion's Cub Savanna (43 pièces, lion) *41049 Panda's Bamboo (47 pièces, panda) Un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent est également attendu pour la fin de l'année. Il semblerait que Mia porte le même haut que Stéphanie dans le calendrier de l'Avent 2013. *41040 Friends Advent Calendar (Mia, une autre mini-poupée, chat, faon) La Grande Aventure LEGO Le premier ensemble, 70808 Super Cycle Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Le site officiel du film a été mis à jour le 5 novembre 2013 avec le dévoilement officiel de trois autres ensembles, dont deux qui avaient déjà filtré les jours précédents, ainsi que d'une série de Minifigures à collectionner. Quant au reste des ensembles, il était possible d'en voir quelques éléments qui dépassent d'un voile rouge. Le 15 novembre 2013, six nouveaux ensembles ont été dévoilés, laissant à uniquement trois les ensembles en attente, finalement dévoilés le 21 novembre 2013. En attente des noms français : *70814 Emmet's Construct-o-Mech *70815 Super Secret Police Dropship *70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! Hero Factory La thématique se nomme L'invasion des profondeurs (Invasion from Below). Les héros sont représentés par des figurines, les mini-robots. 250px|center Pour la première vague, cinq héros sont représentés : Natalie Breez, Nathan Evo, William Furno, Daniel Rocka et Preston Stormer. Pour la deuxième vague, deux autres héros devraient les rejoindre : Dunkan Bulk et Mark Surge. *44023 Rocka Crawler (49 pièces) *44024 Tunneler Beast vs. Surge (59 pièces) *44025 Bulk Drill Machine (113 pièces) *44026 Crystal Beast vs. Bulk (83 pièces) *44027 Breez Flea Machine (102 pièces) *44028 Surge & Rocka Combat Machine (188 pièces) *44029 Queen Beast vs. Furno, Evo & Stormer (217 pièces) Le Hobbit Un premier ensemble, 79013 Lake Town Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Deuxième vague : *79015 (101 pièces) *79016 (313 pièces) *79017 (471 pièces) *79018 Jake et les pirates du Pays Imaginaire Juniors Juniors est nouveau thème, qui succède à Briques et plus. Contrairement à son prédécesseur (dont il reprend d'ailleurs deux ensembles), il va proposer des ensembles liés à des licences, avec deux ensembles Super Heroes et un ensemble Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. En attente des noms français : *10669 Turtle's Lair (107 pièces) *10671 Fire Emergency (123 pièces) *10676 Knights' Castle (480 pièces) Legends of Chima Un groupe constitué de huit membres des huit principales tribus de Chima part pour le Royaume oublié, afin de libérer les animaux légendaires, le roi Crominus et sauver Chima. Ce groupe est constitué de Laval pour la tribu Lion, Eris pour la tribu Aigle, Gorzan pour la tribu Gorille, Cragger pour la tribu Crocodile, Worriz pour la tribu Loup, Razar pour la tribu Corbeau, Rogon pour la tribu Rhinocéros et Bladvic pour la tribu Ours. Ils vont devoir affronter les Chauves-souris (Blista, Braptor...), les Scorpions (Scolder, Scorm, Scutter...) et les Araignées (Sparratus, Sparacon, Spinlyn...), avec l'aide de Sombrevent, dont ils vont découvrir l'identité, et de Rinona, une jeune Rhino. Les six épisodes de la série télévisée correspondants à cette première vague d'ensembles ont été diffusés en avril 2014. Ils se terminent par Scorm jetant du CHI dans un abime, ce qui a pour effet d'éveiller un tigre à dents de sabre prisonnier des glaces. La suite des aventures semble ensuite être basée sur les éléments, la glace et le feu, d'après les noms utilisés pour les ensembles de la deuxième vague et vont faire intervenir différentes nouvelles tribus. En attente des noms français : *70135 Cragger's Fire Striker (Cragger, Stealthor, Vornon) *70141 Vardy's Ice Vulture Glider (217 pièces, Vardy, Lundor) *70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer (330 pièces, Eris, Lagravis, Strainor) *70143 Sir Fangar's Sabre-Tooth Walker (415 pièces, Sir Fangar, Stealthor, Gorzan) *70144 Laval's Fire Lion (450 pièces, Laval, Cragger, Mungus) *70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper (Le mammouth des glaces ?) (604 pièces, Maula, Muttrot, Strainor, Vornon, Razar, Worriz) *70146 Flying Phoenix Fire Temple (1301 pièces, Fluminox, Flinx, Foltrax, Tormak, Li'ella, Stealthor, Voom Voom) *70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress (Sir Fangar, Strainor, Voom Voom, Gorzan, Worriz) *70149 Scorching Blades (Les lames de feu ?) (81 pièces, Worriz) *70150 Flaming Claws (Les griffes de feu ?) (78 pièces, Cragger) *70151 Frozen Spikes (Les pointes de glace ?) (81 pièces, Voom Voom) *70152 Lava Breakout (59 pièces) *70153 Fang Trap (79 pièces) *70154 Frozen Fortress (58 pièces) *70155 Inferno Pit (La tour de feu ?) (78 pièces, Fluminox) *70156 Fire vs Ice (110 pièces, Laval, Sir Fangar) Marvel Des ensembles Spiderman et Avengers sont sortis à la mi-février et des ensembles Guardians of the Galaxy et X-Men sont prévus pour le milieu de l'année. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble sorti en mars 2014. En attente des noms français : *76019 Starblaster Showdown (196 pièces, Star-Lord, Sakaaran, officier Nova) *76020 Knowhere Escape Mission (433 pièces, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, Groot, Sakaaran) *76021 The Milano Spaceship Rescue (665 pièces, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Ronan, Sakaaran) *76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel (336 pièces, Wolverine, Sentinelle, Magneto, Tornade, Cyclope) Minifigures Une série de Minifigures est consacrée aux personnages de La Grande Aventure LEGO (71004) et contient notamment Emmet, Cool-Tag, Président Business et Méchant Flic. Une autre série consacrée aux Simpson est sortie en mai 2014 (71005) tandis que la série 12 de Minifigures sortira en octobre 2014 (71007). Mixels Série 1 Série 2 Sortie : juin 2014 Série 3 Sortie : septembre 2014 Ninjago La suite des aventures des Ninjas a tout d'abord pu être déduite de posters dévoilés par LEGO. Ninjago We Will Be Back.png|We Will Be Back (révélé par LEGO le 18 décembre 2012) : l'œil de Zane avec ses parties robotiques visibles révèle le reflet d'un autre nindroïde Ninjago Rebooted.jpg|Rebooted / Réinitialisé (révélé par LEGO le 24 septembre 2013) : le code binaire en bas de l'image signifie Nindroid En attente des noms français : *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger (426 pièces, Kai, deux Nindroïdes) *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Le temple de Ninjago City ?) (1223 pièces, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Overlord, trois Nindroïdes) Concernant la série télévisée plus spécifiquement, les deux premiers épisodes, L'ennemi invisible et L'art de combattre sans combattre, seront diffusés le 2 mai 2014 sur France 3 dès 9h42. LEGO Ninjago The Beginning to 2014 LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Official Trailer 2014 Les Simpson Le thème a été confirmé le 5 août 2013. Le site Nerdly a précisé le 17 septembre les ensembles qui devraient être disponibles : une série de personnages sous sachets ainsi que la maison des Simpson, un ensemble uniquement vendu sur le LEGO Shop et dans les LEGO Stores. La maison des Simpson a été confirmée par LEGO le 8 janvier 2014 et est disponible depuis février 2014, tandis que la liste exacte de la série spéciale de Minifigures a été confirmée par LEGO le 26 mars 2014. Milhouse fait pour sa part une petite apparition dans le film La Grande Aventure LEGO. Le 4 mai 2014 sera diffusé le 550ème épisode des Simpson, Brick Like Me, où Homer se réveille dans un monde où tout est à base de LEGO. System Star Wars Un premier ensemble, 75043 AT-AP, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Les MicroFighters remplacent les Planètes et contiennent une minifigurine et un mini véhicule. Deuxième vague : *75048 The Phantom (234 pièces) *75049 Snowspeeder (278 pièces) *75050 B-Wing (448 pièces) *75051 Jedi Hunter Frontier (490 pièces) *75052 Mos Eisley Cantina (615 pièces) *75053 The Ghost (929 pièces) *75054 AT-AT (1138 pièces) *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer (1359 pièces) Un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent est également attendu pour la fin de l'année. Il devrait contenir trois figurines spéciales de Noël, un Dark Vador en Père Noël, un R2-D2 en sapin de Noël et un Trooper avec un bonnet de Noël. *75056 Star Wars Advent Calendar (274 pièces) TECHNIC Le visuel d'un de ces ensembles a tout d'abord filtré via une notice d'instructions Power Functions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. Deuxième vague : *42028 Bulldozer *42029 *42030 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Huit ensembles sont annoncés, dont trois basés sur le film qui sortira en 2014 et cinq autres basés sur la série animée comme les précédents ensembles de 2013. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble sorti en mars 2014. En attente des noms français : *10669 Turtle's Lair (107 pièces) *79115 Turtle Van Takedown *79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway *79117 Turtle Lair Invasion 200px|center Une vue sur la minifigurine de Michelangelo, version film. Ultra Agents En attente des noms français : *70160 Riverside Raid (88 pièces, Agent Max Burns et Adam Acid) *70161 Tremor Track Infiltration (241 pièces, Tremor et Agent Jack Fury) *70162 Infearno Interception (313 pièces, Infearno et Agent Solomon Blaze) *70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown (429 pièces, Toxikita, Retox, Agent Curtis Bolt et Astor City Scientist) *70164 Hurricane Heist (589 pièces, Psyclone, Astor City Guard, Agent Caila Phoenix et Agent Jack Fury) *70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ (1048 pièces, Terabyte, Agent Solomon Blaze, Agent Caila Phoenix, Agent Curtis Bolt et Professor Christina Hydron) Livres Films Jeux vidéo en:2014 de:2014 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2014